In The Beginning
by PinkKirby15
Summary: The story of Kris from the very beginning. From her appearence on the island to her first pokemon journey, and everything in between. My first story put up! Rating is subject to change as I update fyi.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange Child

Summary: Kristopher's childhood, how she became inspired to be a pokemon trainer and what she went through getting there. Just a short story, mainly for my friends and all the stuff we do. I hope you like it!! (The Italics at the beginnings are her mother's journal entries. So you don't get confused.)

Chapter 1: The Strange Child

_It's a peaceful island, a great place to call home. It's always warm here, and the tropical storms are always refreshing. I only wish my husband and daughter could experience snow, it's quite a magical thing. But that's fine, because here there are no worries, no outside troubles, nothing. Just a quiet island we call home._

An older woman around the of 42 is tending to a garden next to a small house built out of wood. "Terry, could you bring me another basket? The tomatoes are growing up like weeds!"

A man of almost equal age, except 44 years old, comes out from the house with a woven basket and he hands it to his wife. "Oh wow, we got plenty tomatoes now, Andrea. I wonder if the neighbors down way would like any...?" His wife, gently smiles back.

"I'll be back!" the man cheers, as he grabs his canteen and begins the hike to the distant neighbors house.

The woman stands up and flexes her back as it cracked, "My, I must be getting too old for this..." she jokes with herself. She picks up the basket as umbreon jumps off the porch from it's nap and drags the basket of harvested food back onto the porch.

Suddenly, the woman stops in her tracks and looks around. "Do you hear that Blackie?" The umbreon smiles at her like she's crazy, but Andrea isn't laughing. "It sounds like...a baby. Crying...? That can't be...!" She takes off her apron, and beckons Umbreon to follow her as they wander into the neighboring woods that surrounds the property.

Wandering up and down the tree covered hills she stops and looks around, "There it is again. But it's closer!" This time, Umbreon can hear it and became edgy as it sniffs the air. They continue to rumage through the underbrush and foliage. Just as Andrea clears a thick branch, infront of her is bright light, that seemed to be looking at her. Standing in awe, the mysterious light vanishes into mid air as quickly as it appeared.

_What was that?_ she wonders, only to be shot back into reality by a faint crying. She looks down and sees a small infant, wrapped in a blanket nestled between the roots of a tree. Umbreon stands back and watches as she picks up the infant and calls outloud, "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" The forest remains silent. "We can't just leave her here," the woman speaks to her pokemon. The umbreon nods in agreement. The two turn around and return back to the cottage with the alone infant.

A few hours later, dusk has fallen, and a tired man finally returns to his home. "I'm back Andr-..." he stops mid sentence to see his wife cuddling a sleeping infant next to a small cooking fire.

The Umbreon looks up at him from next to the chair and cocks its head. The wife looks sympathetically at him trying to reason, "Terrence, I can explain...this child was-"

But instead, he kneels down and places his hand gently on the infant's head, "I know. I heard it crying too."


	2. Chapter 2: A Change of Pace

Chapter 2: A Change of Pace

_A few years have passed, and our new daughter is growing perfectly. Nothing else has really changed, except it has been exceptionally hot lately. Luckily the crops haven't been suffering from the heat. Anyway, we named her Kristopher. I cannot believe how pretty she is. I'm almost jealous! She's such a playful young girl, I know destiny will have wonderful plans for her. I only wish the other kids saw her that way. She hasn't told anyone, but Terrence and I can see it written all over her face. I hope things get better for her soon..._

A school bell rings, and the students then begin to file back into the small school after recess. The students take their seats in a classroom as they all chatter amongst themselves, a small girl is the last to take her seat. "Quiet down, that's enough! Recess is done, it's time to start learning again!" the teacher snaps as she opens her folder.

Two girls sitting in front of Kris turn around and whisper to her, "Psst! Hey, Kris! Did you do your homework?" The girls look back at eachother as they mock her. Kris tries to ignore them and digs through her bag, hoping it magically will be there and completed.

The teacher suddenly hollers, "Kristopher! Pay attention!" Kris is startled at the teachers voice. "I said, pass forward your homework!"

Kris mumbles quietly, "Well...I...uh..."

The other kids in the class room begin laughing.

"Kristopher, this is the fifth day in a row that you haven't had anything turned in! See me after class." the teacher scolds, embarrassing Kris even more in front of the whole class.

Hours later, the bell rings again as the students cheer and scramble out of the classroom to go home. Kris, instead walks solemnly to the teacher's desk, waiting for the worst.

"Kris...I don't know what you're doing in your own life, but falling behind in school? There's no excuse for that!" The teacher tells her, fairly disappointed.

Unsure of what to say Kris simply shrugs. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say? Sorry doesn't fix things, Kris. I want you to take this note to your parents, and I want to have a conference with them about this." Kris just keeps looking down, nodding. "Kris, dear, this is a serious matter. School is very important..."

Knowing a speech is coming, Kris quickly speaks up, "I understand. I'll tell my mom and dad...and, I'll do my homework." She hopes she stopped the teacher before she could get started.

The teacher nods and hands Kris the envelope, "I'll see you Monday. Have a good weekend Kristopher." Kris sheepishly takes the letter, grabs her bag and runs out the door.

Reaching the school yard, she looks at the letter and sighs heavily. "Hey, pipsqueak! Whatcha got there?" a group of kids approach her. Kris turns away and keeps walking, trying to ignore them. One of the older boys take the envelope right out of her hands, "What's this? A letter to parents?" they all laugh, except Kris.

"Hey, give that back!!" Kris tries to grab it, but the boy is holding it high above her head.

One of the girls, Tessa, mocks her, "I heard about that incident in class today! I couldn't stop laughing. How embarrassing, huh!" Kris just glares at her and says it isn't her fault. "Maybe we should read the letter to see what's really going on...!" Tessa laughs.

With the encouragement of the other 4 kids, the tall boy Michael, slowly reaches for the seal to taunt her as he opens it.

"Hey, you guys, can you knock it off? All this yelling is really annoying." another boy walks over. He has tan hair, and brilliant hazel eyes. He takes the envelope from Michael as everyone is speechless as one of the most popular kids in school graces their presence. The group disperses as they mumble amongst themselves.

He hands Kris back the letter. "You should probably get that to your parents...who knows if they'll come back and bug you more or not."

Kris takes back the letter, "...thanks." She stuffs it into her bag, and sighs.

He watches her zip her bag back up, "...I heard you've been having trouble with your homework lately."

She nods. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, if that's the case, maybe I could help you or something?" he asks.

After a moment of silence, she thinks of what's going on. She looks back up at him, "...Okay. That'd be nice."

"Cool! Oh, by the way, my name's Taylor. Nice to meet you." he smiles and holds out his hand. She shakes his hand. "Alright, we've got some time. Let's get started!" Taylor grins and tosses his bag onto the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: That's What Friends Do

Chapter 3: That's What Friends Do

_A few weeks have passed since little Kris brought home that friend. He wasn't the kind of person I'd expect her to make friends with. He was polite and calm, but also quite jolly if I say so myself. I can't help but laugh when I think of my rambunctious daughter and her polite friend. That same night she also brought home a letter from her teacher, explaining how she was falling behind in school. Luckily, her new friend is smart for his age too, and he helps her with her homework. With the school year now coming to a close, I'm sure both of them are excited to share the summer break together._

With a huge sigh of relief, Kris shoves her math book into her bag. Taylor laughs and carefully places his own copy into his bag. "So what do you want to do now, Kris?"

The two pick up their bags and start to walk away from the school yard. She shrugs, "Well, last night I found this really cool spot by the shore," Kris pauses to make it seem more dramatic. Taylor looks at her confused, eagerly waiting for her to continue, "The tide brings in a bunch of rare stuff, and there are even a bunch of Corsola. One of them is blue believe it or not!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Taylor cheers. The two laugh amongst themselves as two familiar faces confront them.

"Well if it isn't Kris and her body guard," Tessa mocks, her friend Michael at her side.

Kris returns the glare. "Leave me alone, Tessa," she growls in response.

Tessa shrugs off her threat and turns her attention to the other boy, "Hey Taylor, can we talk to you for a second?"

Hesitantly, he agrees. "Alright..." The three of them walk a few yards away from Kris and start talking.

"Why are you hanging out with _her_?" Tessa asks, tension written all over her face.

"What's wrong with that? There aren't any rules against it." Taylor shifts his stance uncomfortably.

Michael tries to reason with him, "She's like, a loser you know? And you, well, you're one of the most popular kids in your class. People are going to start to think things..."

Agreeing, Tessa continues Michael's plea but in a more demanding tone. "Taylor, look at yourself! You're so much better than her. Why don't you join our group and be with us, no, me!" she begins to whine.

Taylors face begins to redden with irritation. He stutters trying to find the right words, since aggression is against his nature. "Kris is my friend, and she can be yours too. Maybe if you weren't so selfish...you could see what a great person she is." Taylor is suddenly struck with a sense of accomplishment for defending his friend.

Tessa is about ready to explode, when she turns around and storms off. Michael looks coldly at Taylor, and leaves without saying anything more.

Astonished, Kris paces over to Taylor, "Dude...what did you say? I've never seen Tessa that mad ever since her mom packed her the wrong lunch meat!"

Taylor turns to face her, "I think Tessa is starting to get things through her thick head...at least I hope so." He fiddles with his fingers.

"Thanks." Kris mutters, thrilled but still in shock about what happened. She notices that her friend isn't sharing the same joy. "Are you okay Taylor?"

He sighs, "I think so..." Kris gives him the look that she isn't buying his response. "Oh...alright I give. Michael and I used to be friends, you know?"

Kris nods, "You two used to be the most, er, envied by everyone."

He continues, "Well, he and I got in a fight one time about something Tessa did and we stopped talking to each other. I don't hate him, but I'm not sure what he still thinks of me. And now I'm worried that we'll never be friends again."

The two stand in silence for a moment. Kris looks up at him and pats his shoulder, "I'm sure things will work out." He thanks her for her optimism.

Suddenly, Taylor's mood swings back to normal, "What are we waiting for? That secret cove thing of yours isn't going to wait forever!" The two smile and head to the bridge leading to the small island south of Cianwood.

After fifteen minutes of walking, they stop at Kris' home to drop off their bags and they head out to the spot she told him about.

"This is it!" Kris proclaims arms spread wide as a bunch of Corsola turn to face them, happily chirping and chattering within themselves.

Taylor stands in awe at the massive amount of pokémon, "Holy crap, Kris! How could anyone not find this place?" He jokes about the secretiveness of the noisy and colorful bunch.

"It gets better!" Kris grins and leads him past the Corsola, to a small tidal pool. "Look down in there!"

The two peer into the crystal clear water, "Wow, look at all those jewels!" They beam with glee as they watch the sea glass shimmer in the mid afternoon sunlight under the surface.

Distracted by their fantasies of fame and fortune brought about, a small blue Corsola wanders up to them. "Cor?"

Kris smiles and calmly pets the friendly wild pokémon. It chirps with glee and hops onto Taylor's lap, "Ha ha! She likes you!"

He nervously pets the Corsola, but becomes at ease as more Corsola approach them. They laugh as the pokémon start urging them to play. Before they can respond, the blue one hops onto Taylors head, "Corsola Cor!"

They both stand up as the wild pokémon cheer and start to run around. They tackle and chase each other; Taylor and Kris join in too minus the tackling. The Corsola dig up holes and bring them seashells, and dive into the ocean splashing around. And thus their secret beach party begins!


	4. Chapter 4: Encroaching Darkness

Chapter 4: Encroaching Darkness

After hours of playing and partying on the beach, the sun slowly begins to fall behind the ocean on the horizon. The water sparkles with each cresting wave and changes to magical shades of orange and blue. Corsola start to disperse and return to the sea as the mini party draws to a close. Eventually, the only ones left on the beach are Kris, Taylor, and the blue Corsola watching the golden sky.

"What a day…!" Kris smiles as she wiggles her toes in the sand.

Taylor nods with a smile, "I haven't had that much fun since…ever!"

The two giggle as the sky begins to darken with the oncoming night time. Out of nowhere Taylor breaths a heavy sigh, "I'm sure going to miss this place."

Kris uncomfortably laughs, "Me too…but we can come back tomorrow if we want. The beach isn't going anywhere."

With a heavy heart Taylor shakes his head. "No Kris. I mean, I'm going to miss this place…when I move away."

Kris stares at him astonished, her face flushes pale. Noticing her stress, he looks down at the sand and continues. "My family wants to move back to Kanto. They can get more money that way, a job at this big company or something. But to do that, we can't live here anymore…" he shuffles his feet nervously, "I was going to tell you earlier, but I forgot..."

The two sit in silence as the sound of waves gently stroke the shore. Kris can't bear to look at him in the eyes, "Will…will I ever see you again?"

He smiles gently, "Of course! Maybe someday, if you want, we can both be pokémon trainers! Who knows, we could travel together." He playfully shoves her shoulder, trying to cheer up the mood.

Kris mutters, "That'll be fun…" The two look at each other, "We should probably get going home. Before it gets too dark I mean."

Taylor nods, "You're right." They stand up, silhouettes glowing in the twilight. The blue Corsola looks up at them and chirps. Both kids laugh as the pokémon bounces back, cheering good bye as it disappears into the darkening ocean.

Kris and Taylor start to walk back off the beach and toward mainland. They continue to talk casually like they always have until the path splits into two. By now the air is filled with a mix of emotions. A gentle wind blows through the leaves as they stop walking when the path splits into two directions.

"Well, this is it." Kris sighs under her breath. The sun has set now, and the sky is decorated with sparkling stars.

"Yeah," Taylor solemnly nods, and then forces a smile, "Don't worry Kris, we'll always be together. No matter how far away we are!" Kris too forces a smile, her heart heavy with mixed feelings.

Holding back her tears, she hugs him tightly, "You are my best friend…of course I'll never forget you!" Taylor, trying to keep his composure, hugs her back tight.

"I'll see you later Kris!" He wipes away a tear as they each take a step back.

She nods enthusiastically, "Bye Taylor!" The two of them turn separate directions and walk away. The stars shimmer brightly as if bidding them each a farewell. Kris holds her breath, forcing herself forward as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

- - - - -

Espeon who is sitting on the porch perks up as Kris slowly walks up to him. The pokémon wags its tail to greet her, but instead she walks straight inside. "Esp?" he tilts his head and follows her in.

Andrea turns around as her daughter walks up to her, "…What's wrong sweetie?"

Kris shakes her head, wiping her tears trying to camouflage her sadness. "Taylor is moving. He's going to Kanto…Saffron I think," Kris attempts to smile.

Seeing straight through Kris' lie, her mother kisses her forehead gently, "Don't worry honey. True friends like you two can never be separated that easily." Andrea looks her daughter sincerely in the eyes.

Feeling more at ease by her mother's loving words, she hugs her mom tightly. "…thanks mommy."

Her Father, Terrence, walks over and picks her up, "You must've had a rough day." Kris bites her lip, holding back the urge to cry once more. He holds her close, and gently says "Let's get some rest."

Espeon sits down next to Andrea as they watch Terrence take his daughter to bed. The mother gently smiles and continues to read her old book. The small fire is the only light in the small house, but no one can feel its heat. For the rest of the night, the house lies cold and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5: Lost

Chapter 5: Lost

_It's been several days now, and Kristopher is still devastated about what happened. As if her friend moving away wasn't enough…I just can't understand these turn of events. Once everything seems great, life can throw a curve ball. She hasn't gone outside to play…nor has she been her perky self. She stays in her room, and hasn't spoken a word since she found out. It is too difficult for me to write about, seeing her so upset. Ever since the accident with Taylor, things haven't been the same in our small home._

Kris holds her pillow closer to herself as she wipes away her tears in the darkness of her small room.

Her father Terrence opens the door and sticks his head in. "Kris…you okay?"

She doesn't answer. Espeon walks in the cracked open door and curls up on her lap. He looks up at her and gently kisses her face.

"You should go out for a walk," he tries to cheer his daughter up. "You and Espeon! It's not too hot out, and the fresh air will make you feel better." He gently smiles.

Kris doesn't even try to return the smile, but only continues to stroke Espeon's velvety fur. She stands up and the pokémon falls off onto the floor. Espeon looks at her, _watch it!_

Terrence stands back as she quietly walks out the door past him. Espeon walks over and cocks his head at him. "Espeon…give her space, okay? Just make sure nothing happens to her."

Espeon smiles, "Esp!" Terrence pats his head as he follows Kris outside.

Andrea is sitting at their makeshift kitchen table as she watches her daughter sadly walk out. She sighs and turns to her husband. "I wish there was something we could do…"

He gently holds his wife's hand in his, "Me too. But there was nothing we could do. His ship capsized…" Terrence shakes his head forcing himself to think of something else, "Time will go on. All we can do is keep supporting her."

She nods in agreement, "We love her dearly…I hope this will only make her stronger."

- - - - -

Kris looks up at the cloudy sky above her. _Looks like rain…_ she sighs to herself, but refuses to turn home. "What's the point?"

Drops of rain start to fall on her face. With a heavy sigh, she wanders into the forest not paying attention to where she's going.

- - - - -

Several hours later, Espeon returns home, dripping wet as rain pours outside. Andrea eagerly looks up, hoping to see her daughter behind her pokémon. But no one is there.

Espeon cries, "Esp…peon …"

"Oh no…" Terrence cries softly to himself, realizing what is happening. "She must've run away…!" Andrea holds her breath as thunder roars outside.

- - - - -

Kris wipes her dripping wet hair out of her eyes as she looks around the dark jungle. Shivering, she keeps wandering forward, hoping to find something familiar to help her find her way home.

She suddenly starts to cough severely and falls to her knees. Catching her breath, she looks around desperately. "Hello?" she shouts, only to have her voice drowned out by the thunder. Kris continues to probe her surroundings, when she comes into eye contact with a single, glowing eye watching her.

Kris jumps back in fear as the eye widens in surprise as well. Sitting in the rain, her own eyes adjust to a shadowy figure floating next to the tree. Too terrified to move, the figure etches itself into her memory. It's black body, the flowing white crest, but most of all, its sky blue eye watching her.

She coughs again, and drags her weak body against a different tree to take shelter from the rain. The two stare at each other for several minutes.

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Kris collapses out of exhaustion and falls asleep against the tree. The figure turns away to leave, but looks back once more at the sleeping girl. It decides to stay. Just a little longer. For her sake.


	6. Chapter 6: Fateful Encounter

Chapter 6: Fateful Encounter

Kris slowly sits up and wipes her eyes. The sky is still cloudy, but the rain has slowed and leaves the air cool and moist. Suddenly it hits her that she is still lost and alone in the forests on the island. Her stomach hisses at her in response and she forces herself to stand up.

Clutching her stomach, she stumbles forward. Kris breaks out in the too familiar harsh coughing. "I can't stop…I need to," her voice cracks. She starts walking again, but something catches her foot and Kris falls back onto the ground.

Her pale face now red with frustration, she looks at her feet. Kris stares speechless at two Mago berries lieing on the ground by her ankles.

She holds her breath as she comes to a sudden realization: _Those weren't there before_… Kris glances around but doesn't see anyone there. Over ruling any risks, the girl grabs the fruit and stuffs her face until both sweet berries are at home in her stomach.

With a satisfied sigh, she stands back up. Kris manages a grin, but she quickly interrupted by another coughing fit.

A few hours later, Kris still finds herself lost in the now muggy jungle. The sun has risen higher in the sky, scaring off the clouds and chill from the morning.

The sun shines brilliantly between the branches and onto her pale face. She continues to wander around aimlessly, no idea where she is going. Kris can hear her own shallow breathing, but not the familiar sound of the ocean waves crashing on the shore.

Kris leans against a tree and closes her eyes. A sharp roar is heard from out of earshot and the girl quickly looks up. Out of the brush in front of her, a rouge Arcanine charges past her and vanishes without giving her a second glance.

The pokémon snarls in the distance. "What the…?" Kris gasps in air. She decides to follow it.

"Aaar!" the giant dog roars before firing a blast of fire at and unsuspecting target. Kris watches in terror as the vicious pokémon's assault continues.

Out of the darkness, unscathed by the fiery attacks, a ghostly pokémon returns a volley of shadow balls on the distracted Arcanine. With a yelp it falls backward, and the mysterious pokémon retreats back into the shadowy undergrowth.

Kris holds her breath as the dog pokémon staggers back onto its feet. Then, suddenly a rugged man leaps out the bush, nearly on top of her. She cowers backward into fear, hoping he didn't see her. Noticing that his prey has escaped once again, he screams an array of curses. Or so Kris interprets, not recognizing his strange and colorful vocabulary.

He clenches his fists tighter and mutters something to his feral Arcanine. It roars in response, spits a glob of fire and charges off once again into the brush.

Fearful for her own well-being, Kris cowers silently back into the shadows. Biting her lip, she flees as fast as she can muster.

Just when she couldn't feel more afraid, she starts gasping for air and coughing mercilessly once again. Over her own misery she hears the shuddering and fear of someone else. Kris wipes her face with her dirt caked sleeve before she looks around.

In front of her lies an injured yet all too familiar face. The same blue eye from the previous night stares at her, reflecting back in her own green eyes.

Kris almost hears the creature grumble something before flinching back in pain, clutching its side. As if by instinct, the girl quickly kneels next to it and extends her hand to the frightening pokémon.

The shadowy being slowly opens the shimmering eye and looks back at her. Kris mutters under her breath, "You…you're hurt." She briefly coughs.

The pokémon looks away and tries to get up. It growls in pain and collapses back on the ground.

Kris rests her hand gently on its shoulder, and the two lock eyes. She can feel the pokémon's chest rise as it slowly breathes.

It looks at her with a hesitant curiosity. It slowly releases a deep breath and calms down by her side. Kris wipes the sweat from her face with her sleeve and gently places her clean hand back on its shoulder.

A cool breeze tenderly wisps through Kris's hair as she watches the once terrifying creature resting next to her. The girl lets out a deep sigh as the pokémon quietly, comforted by her friendly smile.


End file.
